Experiencias nuevas
by sophia06
Summary: sesshxkag aquellas/os q leias LA CIUDAD DEL AMOR,bueno esta es la historia, solo q modificare un poco,asi q espero q entren y la lean,las q no les dire q es una historia donde sessh y kag comienzan una vida de 0 en la ciudad de ROMA,con nuevos sentimient
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

Disclaimer los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

**Disclaimer** los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Sin embargo, la historia es originalmente mía. Todo esto lo hago sin ánimos de lucro

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Capitulo I: **La mudanza

Después del fallecimiento de mi padre, mi familia lo único que a hecho a sido ir de aquí para allá.

Por el trabajo que tiene mi madre no nos queda de otra que mudarnos, sinceramente esta vida no me gusta, desearía que solo por un momento olvidemos el irnos de aquí para allá y abitar por lo que mas quieran en una sola cuidad aunque sea un año entero…Ya no podía decir a cuantos colegios había abitado pues por razón obvias.

Toc toc

-pase- contestaba, mientras dejaba un libro de terror que estaba leyendo

-ah madre, que necesita-

-hija, neesito decirte algo-tenia una cara de preocupación la cual no me daba buena espina

-ven sientate, y dime-

-me volvieron a transferir a Roma, pero por lo que de ahí ya no me transferiran mas-me abrazo y se fue, y antes de que saliera del cuarto

-madre, cuando viajamos-

-en dos dias-

Di un gran suspiro, saque la maleta que estan bajo la cama y me puse a guardar mis cosas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-madre- la llama horas antes del viaje

-que pasa hija, estoy en mi pieza-

-en donde nos quedaremos-

-ah, en la casa que era de tu padre, y nos la dejo-

-y quien ah vivido todo este tiempo ahí?-

-las personas que trabajaban quedaron ahí, y ellas seran las que nos atenderan a nosotros-

-odrias llamar y perdirles, que a mi cuarto le hagan todo con decoración china, y que en los azulejos del baño peguen el dibujo del shin y el shan-

-bueno-

-gracias ma-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mas tarde…

Estábamos en el aeropuerto y mi hermano Suota y mi abuelo decidieron llevar el equipaje, y mi madre fue a sacar los boletos yo solo miraba por el vidrio del mismo y poniendo una de mis manos sobre el, diciendo para mi misma

-adiós, gracias por este tiempo de amistad, aunque sea muy poco pero me sirvió de mucho- y en ese momento sentí que una de las asistentes anunciaba por el alta voz que ya partía el vuelo del avión nº 15, justamente ese era el mió, así que suspire profundo y tome mi camino a la fila de dos o tres pasajeros no mas, mi madre que ya había pasado me entrego mi pasaporte y se fue.

No paso ni 5 minutos y yo ya me estaba acomodando en el asiento, siempre iba en el mismo lugar en cada viaje, en el lado de la ventanilla al menos así en lo alto miraba el lugar que estaba dejando para comenzar uno nuevo.

Cuando el avion ya tenia un vuelo estable, mi madre llamo a una azafata

-dígame señora que es lo que desea-le dijo la camarera teniendo al frente un carrito con variedades de cosas

-solo dame un refresco de jugo de naranjas y un libro para leer- le dijo mi madre viendo su celular que recibía un mensaje de su trabajo.

-tome señora, que tenga un buen vuelo- le dijo la camarera con una grata sonrisa y siguió su camino.

Yo solo cogí los auriculares y cerré mis ojos esperando que el viaje pasara sin interrupciones y mientras mas rápido llegáramos mas tiempo tendría en conocer

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Llegamos a las dieciocho horas, fuimos al hotel, en todo el vieja no di ni siquiera un suspiro, mientras mi madre no paraba de hablar por teléfono con el trabajo, apenas se detuvo el auto baje de este automáticamente, observando el lugar en el que me quedaría.

Es una casa enorme tiene por lo menos tres pisos, todo el personal nos dio la bienvenida, saludamos todos y cada uno fue guiado a su cuarto

-venga por aquí por favor señorita, le indicare su cuarto-

-muy bien, gracias-

-por cierto señorita, yo me llamo Jack, en lo que necesite me llama y yo estare en el acto-

-gracias, Jack, y por favor no me llames señorita, solo dime kag, si?-

-como diga, señ.. kag- yo solo sonri y lo seguí hasta que abrió la ultima puerta del pasillo, al entrar senti que estaba en el cielo, la habitación es enorme, tiene piso de madera y machihembré a un metro mas o menos de altura, tiene un ventanal, la cual una apunta al frente, tiene persianas, y tiene un montón de almohadones sobre un modular, que me podría recostar en ella, y observar por la ventana**(N/A**: si vieron alguna película, seguro que se ubicaran a lo que me refiero con esto). En el centro hay una cama de dos plazas, el acolchado y los almohadones son con una decoración chino, la cual yo pedí que me la pusieran, luego hay una puerta, la cual supuse que seria un closet, en donde ahí ubicaría toda mi ropas, mis accesorios, mis zapatos, y un modular en el que estaría lleno de maquillaje, cremas, perfumes y esas cosas. Y al abrir estaba en lo correcto, es un poco mas de la mitad del cuarto, y tiene un vestidor, en la cual las cuatro paredes tienen espejos, Sali y entre en la otra puerta, en la que es el baño, tiene una bañera blanca , con una cortina con graficos chinos, y en los azulejos hay pegados con un material pegajoso, el dibujo del shin y el shan, hay un espejo enorme, y tanto el inodoro como el vide estas con una funda también de gráficos chinos, bajo del espejo esta el lava manos, y bajo este hay un mueble de algarrobo, en donde hay toallones y esas cosas.

Cuando mire el reloj que tengo en mi muñeca izquierda, ya eran las siete de la tarde, asi que luego que se fue Jack y trajeron mis pertenencias me entre a bañar, y valla que baño el que me di, Sali, me puse mi camisón, que es un poco mas arriba de mis rodillas de un color rosa viejo.

Me acoste y quede pensando como seria Roma…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ya era lunes y debía ir a mi primer día de estudio en este colegio que no tenia idea que es lo que me esperaba ahí.

Por lo que me dijo mi madre se llama Shicon…

Salí de la cama y me dirigí al baño, me di una ducha y cuando Sali mi uniforme estaba sobre la cama, por lo que veo es bastante cómodo, diferente al que siempre usaba pero muy bonito, luego de ponérmelo me pare frente al espejo para ver como es que me quedaba, el uniforme era una boina a cuadros, un jumpers también a cuadros(**N/A**: la boina y el jumpers es como el uniforme de los escóseles"), zapatos negros, medias blancas y una chomba blanca que en el lado derecho tiene un escudo, es una perla rosa con el nombre del colegio que va bajo el jumpers.

Baje a planta baja en donde esta la cocina, medio que uno se pierde en la casa, al no estar aconstumbrado pero por suerte cuando estaba or tomar la escalera equibocada aparecio Jack y me llevo al comedor, donde ya estaba sentada toda mi familia desayunando

-buenos dias, y provecho-

-buenos dias kag- me decia Suota mientras tomaba de su leche con cereales

-buenos dia hija- me saludo mi madre mientras leia el diario

-hola querida- me decia el abuelo cuando trato de sacar valla a saber que cosa, yo tome una tostada untada con mermelada un sorbo de jugo de naranja, ya ntes de que podria decir algo el abuelo me fui

-chau familia nos vemos luejo-

-kag, espera yo te llevo-

-bueno, vamos Jack- afuera hay un auto negro, en el cual me llevaria al colegio, en todo el viaje fui conversando con Jack cosas como desde cuando que vivia en la casa, y cosas de el… supose que seriamos grandes amigos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Al llegar al colegio observe como algunos alumnos entraban y otros se juntaban en grupos y los que llegaban saludaban a todos, solo di un suspiro y le dije al chofer

-¿sabe ustedes a que hora termina el día de clases?-le dije observando el horario que tenia escrito para ese día.

-si señorita, porque lo pregunta- dijo el chofer mirándome por el retrovisor.

-para que me venga a buscarme-le dije y tome mi mochila para bajar.

-como usted díga señorita-

Baje del auto sentí como muchas miradas se posaban en mi, pero ya bastante acostumbrada estaba pues no es la primera vez que me pasa, mas seguí caminando mientras me ponía los auriculares de mi MP4 para escuchar los temas de Ricardo Arjona, y no prestar atención al mundo que giraba alrededor mío. Pero justo cuando pensé que no podía ser peor, sentí como caía al suelo con mis útiles desparramados y alguien al frente mió con la misma situación que yo.

-disculpa, no vi por donde hiba

-no hay problemos- y subi la mirada y me tome con la de el, que eran unos ojos miles, con uno que otro mechos blanco interponiendose en su rostro, se paro

-ven toma mi mano, asi te ayudo-

-gracias- me levanto recogio mis cosas, y en eso sono la campana de entrada, todos como flash volaron a sus cursos, quedando en el corredor solamente el y yo

-sos nueva no?-

-si, veamos- y buscaba en el orario la materia que comenzaba-

-en que curso entras?-

- en el 3º 4º- y el sonrio

-yo estoy en ese, ven vamos te enseño el curso-y comenzamos a caminar

-que tonto soy me llamo Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru Taisho un gusto-

-yo soy Kagome Higurashi- y entramos al curso, el se sento en un banco y a tras de este hay uno vacio-

-profesora disculpe, soy la nueva alumna-

-buenos dia señorita Higurashi pase, sientese a tras del joven Taisho-

-esta bien-

Y asi fue hasta que por fin termino la clase de historia, que materia que nunca me gusto y siempre me pareció de lo mas aburrido

-bue al menos ya tengo mi receso será mejor que comience a buscar algun tasher en el que pueda entrar- iba pensando eso cuando levante mi mirada y vi que afuera me esperaba sesshomaru rodeado de mujeres

-oye espera, Higurashi-sentia como me gritaban, pare y me di vuelta

-ven, te enseñare toda la institución-

-gracias-

Y así pasó el día, nos conocimos un poco ya que en las siguientes clase nos dejaban hablar, y cuando toco el timbre de finalización del día, todos salieron y antes de que saliera del colegio sesshoumaru me invito a que nos encontráramos a tomar algo en un bar a las cinco de la tarde que se encontraba a dos cuadras del colegió, y con gusto acepte.

Después de eso vi al frente del colegio el auto en el que había venido hoy, me dirigi al auto y cuando llegaba el chofer bajo y me abrió la puerta.

-buenas tardes, desea ir a algún lugar la señorita- me lo decía con una sonrisa que le quedaba muy bien.

-no, gracias deseo ir a la casa por el momento- y subí al coche.

Fue un viaje tranquilo y silencioso pero no me molesto en lo absoluto ya que iba pensando en lo que había vivido de lo que va en el día, a parte iba mirando por la ventanilla el lugar que por cierto era hermoso y así llegamos a la casa.

Ya estaban poniendo la mesa, y aun no había llegado nadie mas que yo, me avisaron que mi madre se quedaría a trabajar, que suota tenia doble turno por ende comería en la institución, y el abuelo había ido a visitar a un familiar nuestro, por causa de eso comería sola, subí a mi cuando me saque el uniforme, me puse unos shins una remera celeste con un dibujo de una flor, me ate el pelo, y me puse a adelantar un poco las materias, ya que por suerte sessho me presto las carpetas para completarlas, ya había terminado una me avisaron que ya estaba la comida, baje comí, volví a subir, mire el reloj recién son las dos y media de la tarde, me puse el traje de baño, y envuelta en la bata me fui a la piscina que esta en el fondo del jardín a nadar un rato.

-buenas tardes señorita kag-

-buenas tardes Jack, y aunque te dije que no me digas señorita, sera hasta que te acostumbres-

-así es, como fue tu primer dia-

-muy lindo, conoci a un joven, el cual me facilito las carpetas y me invito a ir a tomar un café a las cinco-

-ya veo, como se llama el joven, si no es mucha molesta saber- y sonrio

-su nombre es Sesshoumaru Taisho-

-valla, asi que es el joven Taisho-

-lo conoce?- como podia ser, no entendia

-si, su mansio se encuentra en la otra cuadra, eras sus padres tienen una de las empresas mas importantes de petroleo-

-a ya veo-

-sera mejor que se apure ya son las cuatro- apenas dijo eso, Sali me seque un poco, y me dirigi al cualrto en donde me bañaria y me cambiaria.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hola… bue hay varios que leyeron este fics… por cosas personales, me re aparte de este fics, asi que decidi publicarlo de cero, algunas cosas seran iguales, y otras las modificare un poco, porque la lei y hay algunos errores que a mi no me gustaron!... gracias y perdon por demorarme tanto

Besos

sophi


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

**Disclaimer** los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Sin embargo, la historia es originalmente mía. Todo esto lo hago sin ánimos de lucro

**Capitulo II**: Comenzando una nueva amistad

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Llegue a mi cuarto, y entre directo l baño, abrí la ducha y deje unos minutos que el agua recogiera mi cuerpo, luego me Labé bien el cabellos y el cuerpo, Salí me seque el cuerpo, en volví el pelo con una toalla y Salí del baño, para entrar en el closet…

-haber, que me pondré- decía mientras miraba todo lo que tenia – no se que ponerme, haber, no tiene que ser muy formal, pero tampoco muy sport, algo cómodo y casual, pero que resalte mi manera de ser- y seguía mirando

Una suave sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, tome una pollera blanca, con pequeñas flores en color negro, rosa fuerte y rosa claro, que me llega un poco mas debajo de la rodilla, arriba me pondré una musculosa negra que tiene un leve escote, que deja con ganas de ver mas, unas sandalias con taco aguja, el pelo suelto, y el suave maquillaje, en el que consiste, delinearme los ojos de negro y la boca de rosa, un poco de somra de rosa suave algo de rubor en las mejillas y un brillo que resalta mis labios, tome un perfume de frutas y me lo puse, tome la cartera y le puse el celular, un monedero entre otras cosas como el mismo perfume pero en tamaño que se adapta a la cartera y el brillo.

Cuando Sali del cuarto estaba apoyado en la pared Jack, la cual me sorprendió un poco mas no me asusto

-guau… pero que bella esta señorita kagome- mientras decía eso un leve sonrojo me provoco.

-gracias, jack-

-vamos, el joven sesshoumaru se quedara muy sorprendido al ver a tan hermosa joven- yo solo me reí, nos fuimos en dirección al auto, y cuando estábamos por salir entro el abuelo

-abuelo-

-niña, a donde va tan hermosa-

-a encontrarme con un compañero, Jack me llevara y me buscara- le di un beso en la frente y me fui

-esta bien, no llegues tarde, y usted jovencito me la cuida bien a mi niña, entendió?-

-si señor, con su permiso-

-dale Jack que se nos hace tarde- le gritaba desde el auto faltaban tan solo diez minutos para las cinco.

Me dirigí hacia el bar, y lo vi sentado en una mesa cerca de la ventana, me hizo una seña y yo solo le sonreí y me dirigí hasta donde se encontraba. Jack con el chofer se fueron a la casa y me dejaron al cuidado de el, como si yo fuera una niña

-hola sesshoumaru, perdón si demore mucho- se lo decía mientras veía como se paraba y me saludaba, lleva puesto una remera negra con una comisa sobre puesta de color blanco, unos shins oscuros anchos, y unas zapatillas de vestir, tomo la silla en la que me iba a sentar y la corrió dándome seña a que me siente allí.

-hola kagome, no hay problema, no te espere mucho recién llegue-yo ya sentada el tomo asiento y me sonrió, en eso se acercaba el mozo

-buenas tardes, desean ordenar algo-decía un mozo muy simpático, entregándonos el menú así viéramos cuales son las variaciones de ordenes que podríamos tomar.

-bien, yo quiero un licuado de frutilla con una porción de tarta de banana, -mientras le decía anotaba mi pedido, y recio la carta y luego miro a sesshoumaro

-yo quiero lo mismo, tenga y gracias-le entrego la carta también y el mozo se marcho.

-gracias-le digo o también

-muy bien, y ¿como estas?-me lo decía mirándome

-bien, gracias, y ¿vos?-le respondí con una sonrisa.

-bien, y dime de que colegio venís-

-bien, no creo que la conozcas, pues no soy de acá-

-a ya veo y ¿de donde venís?-

-vengo de Japón-

-¿Y de cómo vinieron tu familia y tu para acá?-lo decía con un tono medio confuso

-lo que pasa que ya hace 6 años que falleció mi padre, y desde entonces viajamos mucho a causa del trabajo de mi madre-después que le respondí, di un gran suspiro.

-ah ya veo, ¿y en que trabaja?-

-es agente de investigaciones de asesinatos en todo el mundo, y es por esa razón que viajamos tanto.

-a ya veo, entonces debes conocer gran parte del mundo-

-bueno no tanto-baje mi mirada y la dirigí a un vació.

-porque lo decís, no es que has viajado mucho?-

Y justo en el momento que le iba a contestar llego el mozo con la orden

-muy bien aquí tiene, cualquier cosa que necesiten me llaman-decía el mozo colocando las cosas en la mesa.

-gracias, por el momento esta bien-respondió sesshoumaru y yo solo quede mirándolo, el mozo se dio media vuelta y se fue del lugar en donde estábamos sentados nosotros.

-bien, ahora ya podes responder verdad- me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-si, como te decía si fui a muchos lugares del mundo, pero no a todos los conozco bien que digamos.

-y como es eso?-

-es que nunca estuvimos mucho tiempo en cada lugar, entonces no hacia amigos y no tenia quien me hiciera conocer el lugar, ósea si los conozco de la A a la Z pero lo que pasa es que no es lo mismo que conozcas con amigos, a que te lo enseñe un guía, me entiendes?- le dije tomando un sorbete de mi licuado.

-si te entiendo, pero esta vez no va a ser lo mismo- me lo dijo mientras también tomaba su bebida.

-¿y por que lo decís?-lo dije mirándolo con dudas

-porque aquí ya hiciste un amigo, el cual te enseñara cada rincón de esta ciudad, claro si estas de acuerdo-

-claro, pero días de clase no por favor, porque debo actualizarme en cada materia- le decía riéndome.

-claro, entiendo igual nos veremos en clases y en los recesos que no?-

-si, por supuesto que si-

-y dime, estas de novio seshh?-puso una cara, supongo que es porque no veia venir esa pregunta.

-no, las chicas del colé se me acercan mas que nada por la plata que por lo que soy, aparto no las aguanto demasiado-solo reí

-eso me recuerda que-y comí un pedazo de la tarta

-que cosa?-

-que tu mansión esta al lado de la mia-

-no lo entiendo-

-bueno, la casa era de mi padre Higurashi, y hace mas de diez años que solo habita la gente que a trabajado desde siempre ahí-

-con razón, nunca te había visto, y nunca pregunte a quien le pertenecía la casa-

-ya veo-

- y tenes hermanos?-

-si un gemelo, se llama inuyasha y una nena de tres años que se llama Rin-

-inuyasha va a nuestro colegio?-

-si, solo que el esta en otra división-

-ah con razón no lo vi, y que tal se llevan-

-bien, por ahí y por ahí no-ambos reímos – y vos tenes?-

-si, suota tiene once años

-te gustan los deportes?-

-si, el voley es mi fuerte, pero juego a todo-

-mira vos, yo soy el líder del equipo de futboll del colegio- yo solo sonreí, terminamos de tomar el licuado y comer la tarta hace por lo menos cinco minutos como si no es mas

-será mejor que llamemos al mozo-le digo buscándolo con la mirada

-si tenes razón- cuando lo vi, le hice una seña dándole a entender que viene

-señorita que necesita-

-me podrias traer la cuenta por favor-

-como guste-y la fue a buscar, mientras peleaba con sessho sobre que el quería pagar todo y yo quería pagar lo mió-

-yo pago y ni una palabra mas- dijo cuando el mozo ya estaba al lado nuestro

-esta bien-salimos del bar, y se acercó una niña de cómo mucho diez años con una canasta llena de flores

-señor me compraría una, por favor-

-si claro- y le termino comprando todas formando asi un gran ramo de rosas, la niña se fue re contenta y yo me quede muy sorprendida-

-ten, son para ti-y me las entrego

-sos muy dulce, pero tengo una idea mejor- al frente del bar hay una plaza, asi que decidi dar una flor a cada una de las parejas que encontrara en ella – ven sígueme

-que planeas hacer-

-ya veras-y comencé a dar las rosas a cada pareja tanto a jóvenes, como inclusive a parejas de bastante edad, lo mejor fue cuando sessh entendió mi idea y comenzó a dar el también, haciendo que ambos nos divirtamos, y yo me quede sin flor, y a el no lo encontraba cuando unos brazos me abrazaron

-la ultima siempre es la mejor, y esta es para vos- me decia sessho mientras me daba la ultima rosa

-muchas gracias- y lo abrase

-por cierto se me olvido decirte que te ves hermosa-por lo menos aun lo abrazaba asi que no noto el rojizo en mis mejillas

-bueno sera mejor que nos vallamos, veras Jack, que es mi guarda espalda, amigo entre otras cosas, ya me mando la señal que me decía que ya me vino a buscar

-esta bien vamos-

-em sessh no queres venir con nostros en el auto, total estas a unos pasos de tu casa y de paso te doy la carpeta de la materia de mañana que ya la termine de completar-

-bueno esta bien- nos dirigimos al auto que esta frente al bar, subimos, jack con el chofer fueron adelante y yo con seshh fuimos atrás, todos callados escuchando la música.

Después de un rato llegamos a la casa.

-ven pasa, te mostrare mi cuarto y luego te doy la carpeta-

-bueno vamos- subimos las escaleras, y le iba diciendo como era la casa –en la planta baja esta la sala donde guardan todo lo que es de limpieza, el comedor, el living, y la cocina, en el primer piso estan todos los cuartos de las personas que viven aquí, osea el personal y en el segundo esta los nuestros, que son la del abuelo, el de souta el de mi madre y el mio ademas un gimnasio, una sala de musica, una sala para pintar, una biblioteca, una de juegos, y otra que hay un televisor plasma, de 42 pulgadas mas o menos, con todas las películas, que salieron desde hace dos décadas atrás hasta las actuales, de todos los rangos, con un sonido espectacular, y en el techo hay un jardin de lo mas hermoso, hay un camino de madera, y donde deberia ir pasto hay caracoles pintados de blanco, masetas con dibersas flores, y las paredes con el techo es todo de vidrio, tiene algunos bancos, una amaca playera, y otra para dos, algun dia te llevare a verla, y cuando veas con tus ojos veras que es aun mejor de lo que te lo describo yo.

-valla que tenias habitaciones-y me pare en seco

-tu casa no es asi?-le dije con cara de duda y sorprendida a la ves

-si, pero creo que la decoración es diferente-

-ah-y sonrio-este es mi cuarto ven- le decia mientras entrabamos a mi cuarto

-es hermoso, y veo que amas la decoración china- y se rio

-se nota?-y rei yo junto a el

-es muy linda, sensilla y acogedora-

-sip, haber, aquí esta, ten esta es tu carpeta gracias-

Toc toc

-pase-

-señorita kagome, joven se quedara a comer- y yo lo mire

-te quedas?-

-no es una molestia?-

-para nada, si señora kaede, mi familia ya llego?-

-si señorita, se fueron al shoping a ver unas cosas ya deben estar de regreso-

-mi madre fue con ellos?-

-si, llego temprano-

-ya veo-

-avíseme cuando este la comida, y gracias-

-claro-

-bueno, quieres ir a algún lado hasta que este la comida-

-al jardin si no te molesta-

-claro- y cuando salimos el se puso a hablar por el celular, supongo que llama a su casa a decir que se quedara en esta.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nos dirigimos a un banco blanco que esta en medio de un laberinto Yo me senté y el se acosto, poniendo su cabeza en mis piernas, mientras mirábamos la luna llena sobre nosotros

-hoy esta mas linda que nunca la luna no lo crees-

-si, ese resplandor que tiene ilumina todo lo oscuro-

-asi es- quedamos un rato en silencio, solamente contemplando la luna en eso suena mi celular

-diga-

-muy bien ya vamos, puede que demoremos hasta que salgamos del laberinto-

-vamos ya esta la comida-

-como saldremos de aquí?- yo rei

-ven, ya veremos, es la primera vez que entro, y tu tambien, saldremos tranquilo-

-bueno-despues de unos intenso y largo diez minutos logramos salir, fuimos al baño nos lavamos las manos y nos fuimos al comedor.

-buenas noches-dijimos los dos

-buenas noches- nos respondieron todos

-madre el es mi compañero Sesshoumaru Taisho, y su mansión esta al lado de la nuestra.

-un gusto, mi esposo me sabia hablar mucho de tu padre, espero que se encuentre bien-

-el gusto es mio, y se encuentra muy bien, gracias-

-y ellos son mi abuelo y mi hermano souta-

-un gusto a bambos-

-el gusto es nuestro- respondieron

-bueno por lo que veo pudieron salir-

-si madre, no es tan difícil. Y reimos todos

Luego de que comimos, lo acompañe a sessho hasta el porton de la casa

-bueno, gracias por todo-

-de nada-

-sabes-

-dime-

-me alegra habarte chocado hoy-

-porque lo dices-

-porque gracias a esto te conoci- y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-hasta mañana princesita-

-hasta mañana sessh-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hola, bue aquí como nunca se vio subo dos capis en el mismo dia, espero que les guste, yo la verdad quede muy complacida, para los que me lean, podrán notar que sessh es muy dulce, bue digamos que le hago una forma de ser diferente a la que muchos conocen…

Y las personas que leian antes la ciudad del amor, perdonemen que lo alla abandonado asi, pero este es el mismo, y como dige anteriormente este es mejor, y tiene muchas cosas diferentes, aunque me baso en l que ya escribi….

Un beso enorme

Hasta el Próximo capitulo

sophi


End file.
